Heroes of the Future
by DR. COFFIN
Summary: The first day at Sky High gets interesting for Houdini and Wonder, especially when Megaboy also arrives. Plus. Princess gets a BIG surprise at her birthday and the Commander, Jetstream and Zoom find out how Lash and Speed got on the loose to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! Well, here's the start of what I hope will be a good, fun story everyone will enjoy. I STILL get requests for follow-ups to my two little Sky High/Sharkboy & Lavagirl stories (even though it's been over a year and a half since I wrote them), and decided to finally go ahead and blow it up into a full story. Consider "The Kids Are Alright" and "The Wrong Guy at the Wrong Time" as the two prologues to this. I also threw in the characters from "Zoom" to make it a three-way crossover (and even more confusing for me to keep track of all the characters). Please be patient with me getting chapters out because my time is very limited for writing, and I am also working on the sequel to "We're Not in Kansas Anymore" (Sky High/Smallville with TONS of characters to keep track of) and "Sky High: The Series" (yes, I actually have a couple more episodes almost ready!). So without further ado, here we go!

**"Heroes of the Future"**

**Chapter 1**

**"Introductions Are In Order"**

"Mom, Dad, we're home," called Will as he and Layla entered the front door of the Stronghold residence.

"We're in here," called Josie from the living room. While they had heard reports of some kind of disruption down on the waterfront, neither she nor her husband had been called by the Mayor as it didn't seem anything to call in the Commander and Jetstream, so they had had a rare quiet evening at home.

Will and Layla entered to find Steve kicked back in his barely used recliner watching television while Josie was working on her laptop computer.

"So how was your date?" Josie asked without looking up.

"Well," started Will, "it was okay…until Lash and Speed showed up."

Both of his parents looked up at Will's statement with concern on their faces.

"What are those two doing running around? They're supposed to be locked up in Detention Central."

"That's what we thought," said Layla, "but they weren't after us. They were after…someone else."

"Who?

"Come on in guys," Will said into the entrance.

Both Steve and Josie were surprised to see two costumed kids, about twelve years old, come in. One was a dark skinned boy with black spiky hair and wearing a gray and black costume with a shark motif complete with a fin on his back while the other was a girl with pink hair wearing a pink and red outfit and seemed to be glowing.

"This is Sharkboy and Lavagirl," said Will, "they were being attacked by Speed and Lash when Layla and I showed up, but we didn't really have to do anything. They took care of them all by themselves."

"Wait a minute," said Josie, "you don't mean…"

"They're both super heroes already," said Will, "and they did a good job on Speed and Lash. I tied them to a lamppost for the police, but that was all. We thought we'd better bring them here for safety, especially after what happened with Warren."

"Warren? What about him?"

"He got attacked by our old enemy Mr. Electric," said Lavagirl. "I guess he was looking for us with some kind of heat detector and found Warren instead. He really clobbered him too."

"Warren got hurt?"

"No," said Lavagirl, "he totaled Mr. Electric. He's really cool, isn't he Sharky?"

Sharkboy only rolled his eyes as Lavagirl had been gushing over Warren because he was the first person she could have physical contact with without burning him. After nearly hugging the stuffing out of him she had held his hand the entire way to the Stronghold's house, never taking his eyes off him and grinning the entire time. If one didn't know better, one might think that maybe Sharkboy was becoming jealous.

"He's right outside," said Will, "he said he…didn't feel comfortable coming in here because…well, you know."

Both Josie and Steve nodded their heads. They knew that, despite what had happened with the homecoming dance, there was still tension between Warren and them concerning his father Barron Battle. Hopefully with time and Will's friendship that would change.

"What I want to know," said Steve, taking a firm fatherly stance, "is what are you two doing running around in costumes already. Do your parents know you're doing this? If they do I'll just call and let them know you're okay and they can come pick you up. If they DON'T know, I'm calling them anyway for your own good. I'll admit though I don't recognize you two…from your powers, anyway…as kids of anyone we know."

"That's…that's because we don't have parents," said Lavagirl.

"Speak for yourself," said Sharkboy defensively, "I've got a dad…I just don't know where he is."

"Really?" said Josie, her motherly and heroine protective instincts taking over, "you mean you two don't have anyone? How did that happen?"

"We've got each other," said Sharkboy, jutting out his lower jaw, "that's all we need."

"This is serious," said Steve, "we've not only got a couple of underage supers, but ones without parents at that. We'll have to call the authorities and get them placed somewhere…"

"They've got a place," said Josie, "and that's right here. I'm not about to let two kids be turned over like that. Remember what happened years ago…with the military and their stupid "Z Project"?"

Steve only nodded his head. It wouldn't be that hard for him to use his influence with the authorities as the Commander to get the kids placed with him and Josie for their safety.

"Do I smell something burning?" Josie asked.

Lavagirl jumped and realized her feet were scorching the carpet from having stood there for a few seconds too long.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I have a very high body temperature and…well…"

"That's okay honey," said Josie, "I've been meaning to recarpet this room anyway. Now let's see…I'm sorry, but we do need to know your real names, your first ones, anyway."

"We're Sharkboy and Lavagirl," said Sharkboy, "that's all we've ever gone by."

"Now this is getting weird," said Steve, "you mean the two of you don't have parents, or real names, or anything?"

"Her name is Serenity," came a familiar voice from the doorway, "and his is Bruce."

Everyone turned, surprised to see Warren leaning in the doorway. He nodded his head at the two kids and repeated their names.

"She's Serenity. He's Bruce. Anybody got a problem with that?"

"I like that," grinned Lavagirl, both from her new name and Warren having rejoined them.

"What kind of name is Bruce?" said Sharkboy, not so sure he liked his new name, possibly because of who was giving it to him.

"She looks like a Serenity," said Warren as he turned his full stare onto Sharkboy and the two locked eyes. "And Bruce is a tough name for a tough guy. It also happens to be the nickname of the shark from "Jaws". That good enough for you?"

That explanation seemed good enough for Sharkboy, but he just nodded his head and sneered.

"I just got off the phone with my mom," said Warren, turning his attention to Will and Josie but trying to avoid eye contact with Steve, "and she says Lava…I mean Serenity comes stay at our house. The place is totally fire and heat proof…you know why…and she can stay in the guest bedroom."

"That's a wonderful idea," said Josie, "and I think you chose very appropriate names for them Warren. Now I think it's time we get everybody settled in for the night. After all, it's still a school day tomorrow."

"Oh wow," said Will, "hey, can they come with us to school tomorrow Mom? Maybe Principal Powers or Mr. Boy can help find some information about them."

"Hmmm, I don't see why not," said Josie, "let me call first though and clear it through the proper channels. While I'm doing that Warren can take Serenity home and we'll get Bruce squared away in Will's room."

The honking of a horn outside was what Warren had been waiting for.

"That's Mom. Come on Serenity, let's get home."

"Home," said Lava Girl dreamily, "I like that."

Latching onto Warren's hand again the two left the Stronghold house with Steve looking sadly behind them.

"I wish Joy had come in for a moment. It would have been great to see her again."

"I know dear," said Josie as she put her arm around his waist, "I guess she's still a little ashamed after what happened."

"About what?" said Will.

"Warren's mom…she sacrificed her powers saving your dad the last time he fought Barron Battle. If not for her he would have conquered the city and your dad would be…"

Josie didn't finish the statement, but Will was able to put the pieces together himself.

"Come one," said Josie to Bruce, "let's get you upstairs and out of that costume. I bet you'd like a good bath and to sleep in a soft bed."

"I'll settle for sleeping in the tub," said Sharkboy, "as long as it's deep enough to totally submerge in. I'm getting dried out breathing all this air."

"You mean…?" asked Will.

"Dude, I've got gills. I'm SHARKboy remember? Not much good if I don't have gills, am I?"

As they led "Bruce" up the stairs, Steve couldn't help but lean over to Josie and whisper; "if I didn't know better, with that attitude I'd swear he was Barron's kid too."

"Wow," said Will as he and Layla were walking back to her house, "this sure wasn't how I expected our date to turn out."

"I don't think anybody could," said Layla, "I guess it goes along with being part of the super hero world…you never know what will happen next."

"Still," said Will, "it's weird to find a couple of kids younger than us already running around in costumes fighting evil. Maybe something happened to their parents and they just don't want to tell us yet."

"Maybe," said Layla as she and Will stopped at the front door to her house, "but we won't find out until tomorrow…maybe. I had fun even with all the little detours we took."

"I'm glad," said Will as he held Layla's hand and started to move in for a good night kiss, "though I think it'll be hard to top tonight on our next date."

"Don't worry," said Layla, "I'm sure you'll come up with something…after all, you are a Stronghold."

"Which means there should be a flaming meteor out there heading this way," joked Will.

Rather than listen to any more lame small talk, Layla took the initiative and kissed Will. Even though both of his feet were still on the ground Will still felt like he was floating in the air whenever Layla kissed him.

* * *

In another place, a secret place filled with advanced technology beyond anyone's dreams, laid a strange piece of machinery. It was an enormous metallic sphere with a plastic screen on the front, and on either side of it lay metal tubes ending in nasty looking pincers, while beneath it were two other such tubes. 

The machinery suddenly began buzzing and screeching as a jolt of electricity shot through the sphere to connect it to the four tubes. The entire mass of machinery lurched and bucked as the screen lit up and a face formed on it. Slowly the machine sat up, and Mr. Electric was alive once more.

"It's about time you came back online," said a voice from the shadows that the artificial intelligence knew all too well, "I was beginning to think you had met your well-deserved end for going against orders."

"I would have been totally flat lined," replied Mr. Electric as he slowly began moving and testing his new body, "if there hadn't been an underwater phone line for me to transfer into just as my body was going down. That fire kid really did a number on me, but next time I'll show him the meaning of mega-hurtz…"

A sudden surge of energy that was the polar opposite to his own coursed through the robot body, causing the equivalent of pain that would have killed a normal human.

"NO!" shouted the figure. "I did NOT reassemble your shattered form and upload your consciousness into a new body just so you could go hunt down those children to begin with! Then you had the audacity to let yourself be encountered by ANOTHER super being and get nearly destroyed AGAIN! Luckily for you I was able to extricate Lash and Speed from their situation before the authorities arrived. But I am telling you what I told them. This is NOT about revenge…this is about the acquisition of power. After that, then we ALL get our revenge on those who denied us our rightful due. Is that understood?"

The equivalent of a nod was the only way the creature could answer, but the point had been made.

"Now that that is settled," said the figure, suppressing a twitch in the left eye which always manifested when irritated, "come along Mr. Electric, we have a few more recruits to gather before we put my full plan in motion."

* * *

"Dylan," a voice whispered in the dark, "Dylan wake up." 

Dylan slowly opened his eyes to find it was still dark. The last time he had gotten woken up like this was when he and the others were in danger…

There was no one in his room.

"Dylan," came the voice again, and this time he realized he hadn't heard it, at least with his ears. It was the mental voice of his girlfriend Summer, calling to him.

Dylan was up in an instant and went to his window. Looking out he saw Summer was standing on his front lawn, dressed in jeans and a jacket. He opened the window and leaned out to call to her, but she motioned for him to stay quiet and come down to her. A smile crossed his face as he thought about all the times he'd dreamed of this happening, and now it was coming true. He quickly threw on a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and crept downstairs to slip out the front door.

"Hey," he quietly whispered as he approached her, "what's up?"

"We've got to go," said Summer, looking around nervously, "something's come up."

"What, a mission?" said Dylan, "but why didn't my beeper go off? What's the trouble?"

"Zenith doesn't know about this," came another voice from behind Dylan, though there had been no one there a moment earlier. Dylan turned to see Jack Shepherd, his teacher and mentor Zoom. Jack was also in his street clothes, something he never did on a mission since he had come out of retirement.

"Zenith doesn't know about this…because they may BE the trouble. I'm getting you kids somewhere safe where we can get some help and settle a few questions about that place once and for all."

"Where are we going," asked Dylan as he saw the "flying saucer" they used as their transport vehicle lowering from the cloudy sky silently.

"We're going to Maxville," said Zoom, "I'm going to look up a couple of old friends and get you kids where you can continue your training at a safer, and probably saner place. And you don't have to worry about your parents having a fit about missing school because you'll still be going to school."

"And that school would be…" asked Dylan.

"Sky High".

**To be Continued**

**Next:** Houdini and Wonder come to Sky High at the same time Sharkboy and Lavagirl are getting a tour with Will and Layla; how will three different sets of super kids get along? Also, Zoom visits with the Commander and Jetstream while Princess' birthday party gets a VERY unwelcome guest!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroes of the Future**

**Chapter 2 **

**Worlds Collide**

Will had hardly slept the night before, but was still so excited he wasn't tired. He was actually ready for school an hour ahead of schedule, impatiently waiting for everyone else to get up. He looked in on Bruce for the fifth time to find the boy still fast asleep in the bathtub of Will's bathroom. He had been submerged the entire time, breathing the warm water easily as he slept. Will knew there were some amphibious supers, but he hadn't met one until now and was fascinated just watching the boy sleeping. Even after all the experiences he had had with super powers, both from others and even his own super strength and flying, Will could always be amazed.

Suddenly Bruce's eyes snapped open and he leapt out of the tub, splashing water everywhere as he landed on his feet in a defensive stance. For an instant his eyes were totally black, and his teeth were rows of serrated fangs ready to tear through anything.

"Easy Sharkboy," said Will, trying to sound brave but actually scared silly by what had just happened. He had experienced Sharkboy's berserker rage the night before trying to keep him from ripping Lash apart, but he had never seen the sheer primordial rage twisting the younger boy's features until now.

At Will's voice Bruce stopped, then he relaxed his stance and his eyes changed to their deep brown color as his teeth returned to normal.

"Sorry," muttered Bruce, "guess I slept deeper than I thought. I woke up and forgot where I was…that I was safe."

"That's okay," said Will as he handed Sharkboy a towel, "Mom should have breakfast ready in a little bit, so since you've already "bathed" let's get some clothes for you."

"I'm wearing clothes," replied Sharkboy.

"No, you're wearing a costume," said Will, "and you need to wear citizen clothes around here and when we get to Sky High. The only ones who wear costumes are full fledged heroes."

"I AM a full fledged hero," argued Sharkboy.

"Humor me," said Will. "We don't want anyone to know you're here, and besides my parents have their secret identities to protect."

"Alright," sulked Sharkboy, "but only because your parents have been so cool to me."

Bruce looked through Will's clothes, totally unimpressed with what he saw.

"Don't you have anything that isn't red, white and/or blue?"

"No," said Will, who honestly hadn't noticed until then that he had never worn any other colors his entire life. Even his suit he wore to church or special events was a dark blue in color, and he always wore a white shirt and red tie with it.

"Fine," grumbled Sharkboy as he pulled out a red shirt and a pair of Will's blue jeans that were a little short on him since last summer. "I guess these will do."

"When you're dressed come downstairs and we'll have breakfast. Hope you're hungry," said Will as he left and started downstairs.

"Are you kidding," called Sharkboy as he started taking off his costume, "I could eat a whale. Actually, I have eaten a whale…not all at once though."

* * *

After a hearty breakfast Will and Bruce headed out and met with Layla who was coming up the front walk. 

"Hi guys," she smiled, "ready for another exciting day of school?"

"I wouldn't know," said Bruce, "I've never been to school."

This brought both Will and Layla to a stop.

"You never went to school? Then how do you know how to read and write…or were you home schooled?"

"Don't know," said Bruce with a shrug, "I just do."

Sensing it was a subject Sharkboy didn't want to talk about, Will and Layla instead started discussing who they should talk with to get possible information about their new friends when the bus pulled up and the door opened.

"Morning Will, hi Layla," said Ron Wilson, "ready for another exciting day of school?"

"Great," said Bruce as he rolled his eyes, "is everybody a morning person around here?"

"And who is this," said Ron Wilson as he looked over the new boy, "I didn't get notified of picking up a new student."

"Relax Ron," said Will, "he's with me. Besides, Principal Powers is expecting him."

"Well," said Ron Wilson, "if you vouch for him that's good enough for me Will. Just take a seat anywhere young man."

"Gee," said Bruce, sarcasm dripping off every word, "thanks mister. I promise I'll be a good boy."

With that Bruce slouched down into an empty seat as Will and Layla sat together behind Zach and Magenta.

"Who's the new kid?" asked Zach.

"Well, he's a super hero named Sharkboy me and Layla met last night," said Will. "he and his partner were being attacked by Lash and Speed and…"

"Whoa," said Magenta, "Lash and Speed? What are they doing out?"

"We don't know," said Will, "but Sharkboy and Lavagirl…that's his partner, they beat Lash and Speed without our help. They should be in police custody by now, but my parents are going to find out how they got out to begin with."

"So where's this Lavagirl at?"

"She went home with Warren…his mom insisted because their house is fireproof and she has trouble controlling her power. I guess some big robot was hunting her and Sharkboy but it found Warren instead and he trashed it pretty good. He came along afterwards and we all went to my house"

"Dude," said Zach, "we ought to double date sometime. All we did was hang out and I had to listen to her read some of her poems…which was cool," the last part he added as he saw the glare Magenta was giving him.

Will and Layla couldn't help but grin as Zach tried to dig himself out of the hole as Ethan leaned over the back of the seat Sharkboy was in.

"Hi, I'm Ethan. I can melt. I heard Will call you "Sharkboy", so why do you have that name?"

Sharkboy spun around, flashing his best snarl with black eyes and serrated teeth, intent on scaring this annoying chatterbox into silence.

"Cool," said Ethan, not even blinking, "I can see why now. So can you swim…are you amphibious…of course you are. Sorry, dumb question. Anyway, are you more along the lines of a tiger shark or a great white? I didn't mention hammerhead because…well, you don't look like a hammerhead. Anyway…"

Sharkboy was totally confused. The only other person he had never scared was Lavagirl, but now this kid was not only scared, he was still talking. Sharkboy slumped back in his seat, Ethan's voice and questions continuing on and on and on.

This wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

"Well, everything appears in order Mr. Shepherd," said Principal Powers as she finished looking over the two sets of transfer papers she had read and was about to sign. 

"I thought they would be," said Jack Shepherd, trying his best disarming smile though he was shaking on the inside. Even after all these years Athena Powers was still an absolute knockout, showing little signs of the years it had been since they had last seen each other.

"It's a pleasure to welcome these two fine young supers to Sky High," Principal Powers said as she stood up and shook hands with first Dylan then Summer, "I hope we can live up to the standards already set by Mr. Shepherd's…institution."

Jack couldn't help but notice the distasteful way Principal Powers had used the last word to describe the Zenith Project; the government sponsored military project to train super heroes that had been shut down years ago due to a great tragedy but recently restarted. After having seen the ways things were running at Zenith lately, Jack couldn't really take offense at anything negative she might say as he probably felt as strongly about it.

"Excuse me ma'am," said Summer, "but may I ask just how many students there are here? I mean, we had no idea there were many supers in the world, much less that there was an actual functioning high school for them…us."

"That's alright," smiled Principal Powers, "most of the student body here at Sky High are the children of supers who went here before. There are a few who are actual first generation supers like yourselves, and those are approached by special recruiters employed here at the school."

"Unless someone else gets to them first," Jack half-muttered to himself, referring to the Zenith Project's own clandestine recruitment methods.

"And to answer your question Summer," continued Principal Powers, "there is an active student body of around three hundred supers, including the sidekicks."

Dylan whistled at that number. He knew the place was big from seeing it on the outside as their saucer had landed in the designated parking area, but he didn't think it was THAT big.

"So where is everybody at? I mean, this place doesn't look that big on the outside…"

"But it's bigger on the outside?" Principal Powers smiled again. "That's because we use a little alien dimensional displacement technology given to us by a former faculty member who helped found the school.

"Actually," said Principal Powers as she came around from behind her desk, "I've already chosen a couple of students to help show you two around today. You'll also get to meet your teachers…unless Mr. Medulla accidentally sent the teacher's lounge into the Phantom Zone again…but if you have any concerns don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

"Alright, alright," said Mrs. Collins as she rushed to the door to answer the incessant ringing of the doorbell. It was bad enough trying to maintain order over a birthday party for her now eight-year-old daughter Cindy, but now someone was causing a ruckus in the front of the house as well. She just hoped her daughter would continue to maintain control of her super strength as she swung at the piñata in the back yard or it could end up landing on the other side of town like the last two. 

She threw the door open to find a strange little bald man with glasses and dressed in a dapper gray suit standing on her doorstep. Next to him was a large case decorated in bright colors.

"Mrs. Collins," said the little man, "My name is Mr. Grayson, I'm the entertainment sent for your daughter's party."

"Entertainment? I didn't…oh, my husband must have arranged for you. So are you a magician or a clown?"

"A little of both," smiled the little man, "and I always have left quite the impression when I was done performing."

"Well I hope you like kids," smiled Mrs. Collins, "my daughter can be quite the handful."

"I totally understand," grinned Mr. Grayson, "I have a daughter of my own and she can be quite a royal pain at times. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good luck," said Mrs. Collins as she led Mr. Grayson into the house and towards the backyard, "these kids get bored really easily, so I hope you can get a few laughs out of them."

"I can guarantee," said the little man with a strange gleam in his eye, "I leave everyone in…stitches."

* * *

Dylan and Summer were walking down the hall, wide eyed at their surroundings. It looked just like an average school, albeit a very expensive private one. The total lack of military guards at every doorway was a nice change from what they were used to. 

"Seems nice enough," said Dylan, trying to maintain his "too cool for school" attitude, "let's check out the cafeteria and…Summer?"

Dylan had noticed that Summer was not beside him. He glanced back and saw she was standing like a statue and looking down an adjoining corridor, unaware of the other students moving about her.

"Hey," said Dylan, "what's up? What are you looking at?"

Dylan looked down the corridor and saw a row of lockers. What was standing in front of them was apparently what had caught Summer's full attention.

It was a boy, a young man taller even than Dylan, with shoulder length black hair with strange red streaks in it. He was wearing a black leather jacket and boots, torn up denim jeans and a shirt with a dragon emblazoned on it. Having been the teen rebel himself, Dylan knew one when he saw one; only in this kid's case there was something about him that crossed the border from rebel to dangerous.

Dylan instantly disliked him. There was an air about him that somehow reminded Dylan of Concussion when he had first returned to earth and before he had been cured of his destructive tendencies. Of course the fact his girlfriend was staring at the guy without having blinked, or maybe even breathed, the entire time was not sitting well with Dylan either.

"Hey," said Dylan, snapping his fingers in front of Summer's face, "I'm sure there's a rule against zoning out in between classes. Summer?"

"Huh?" Summer suddenly snapped out of it, looking around and momentarily flustered as she regained her composure.

"Are you okay?" asked Dylan with genuine concern, "I've never seen you zone out like that before."

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her eyes, "I'm fine Dylan. I just…I've never made empathic contact with someone that was so strong. I didn't mean to either, it just…happened. It was like a hurricane of emotion grabbed me and sucked me in. I've never felt such power…such raw, barely contained power."

Dylan didn't like what he was hearing. Not only was this guy as dangerous as Dylan was thinking, but he was so dangerous he was knocking Summer for a loop with his very presence. And worst of all, from the sound of her voice and the faraway look in her eyes, she liked it.

* * *

The Commander and Jetstream had gotten the call on the red phone, but it wasn't from the mayor. It had been someone who knew their secret number because they had given it to him years ago in case he ever needed it. Now they were standing atop one of the tallest buildings in Maxville where they could survey nearly the entire city. 

"It'll be great to see him again," said Jetstream, "I wonder how much he's changed."

"Probably gained a lot of weight," said the Commander, "most of those speed boys do when they don't stay on the job."

"Steve," Jetstream scolded her husband, "what a mean thing to say. You know perfectly well why he retired…I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have your own brother…do what he did to their friends."

"Sorry Josie," said the Commander, "you're right. Not even Baron Battle did something like that. At least with him he showed his true colors from the start after graduation and didn't sneak attack us."

"Just don't bring it up," said Josie, "let's just be glad he's back and in control of that new Zenith Project."

"That's the problem," said a voice behind them, "I'm not in charge."

The Commander and Jetstream turned to find a figure dressed in a black bodysuit with a small helmet standing behind them. The helmet flipped and folded back to reveal the much older face of the man they remembered from years ago when they had joined forces against a gathering of villains that threatened to overthrow Washington D.C.

"Jack," said Jetstream as she hugged Zoom, "it's been far too long. What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Hiding out on the west coast," said Zoom as he then shook the Commander's hand, "have my own car shop…mostly restoring older stuff."

"Really?" asked the Commander, "Hey, there's cool old 1962 job I spotted in a car lot not far from here. It's a little beat up but if you've got the know-how…"

"Oh yeah," grinned Zoom, "give me the stats on her and I bet I could…"

"Boys," said Jetstream, feeling like she was stepping into a conversation between her teenage son and his friends rather than her husband and a fellow super hero, "let's focus on the subject at hand, then you can go out and play with your toys."

"Right," said Zoom. "I called you two because you're the only ones I know and trust to help me with this little problem that's going on at Area 52."

"The Zenith Project?"

"Kind of," said Zoom, "there's been some sort of secret activities going on there lately. Stuff being brought in in the dead of night, lots of hush-hush stuff amongst the eggheads, even my "good buddies" General Larraby and Dr. Grant are being closed-mouthed…at least more than usual. My girlfriend…Dr. Holloway…she's been kept out of everything as well. I'm afraid they may be up to the same dirty tricks they pulled on me and my team years ago. They nearly used their Gamma-13 radiation on my kids before we caught and cured Concussion, and I'm afraid they may be gearing up to try again. I've already transferred two of them to Sky High, and the other two I'm making other arrangements for. I figured with the higher connections you two have in the government, you might be able to help find out what's going on and put a stop to this once and for all.

"Actually," said the Commander, "we were already investigating the appearance of two unknown tween supers with fully developed powers and how it coincides with their being attacked by a couple of villain wannabes who should be locked up."

"Hmm," said Zoom, "that seems a little too coincidental all of this happening at once. Maybe I'll tag along and we can all check and see if there's a connection."

"Sure," said Jetstream, "but only if you can keep up with us."

"Now Josie," said Zoom with a grin, "is that a challenge?"

"We never did settle who was faster years ago," she smiled back, "but since you've been on the shelf for too long and don't feel up to it…"

"Uh-uh little lady," said Zoom, "any time you're…ready..."

"Set," answered Jetstream.

"GO!" They both yelled and took off simultaneously with Zoom a black streak across the landscape and Jetstream a white blur in the sky. In the blink of an eye both were gone.

"Hey," said the Commander, realizing he was alone, "how am I supposed to get there?"

* * *

"Hi," said Will as he walked up to the two new students he had heard about, "I'm Will Stronghold and this are Layla and Bruce…he's visiting right now. We've been assigned by Principal Powers to give you a tour of the school and find your classes. 

"I'm Dylan," said Dylan as he shook Will's hand, noticing the smaller boy had quite a grip, "and this is Summer. I guess we're transferring here for a while."

"We can start our full tour once our final new kid and her chaperone arrive…and here they are."

A smiling girl joined the five super kids with red-pink hair dressed in clothes that looked like hand me downs from a big brother. She had on a baggy black shirt with the Chinese symbol for fire, a pair of blue jeans that had obviously just been retailored to fit better, and a pair of overly large but still in good shape high tops. She actually looked very cute, if like somewhat of a tomboy.

"Hi guys," smiled Lavagirl, "isn't this a cool shirt? Warren's mom said she was going to call the guy who makes his clothes and have him make some for me.

She turned to her longtime companion, who was gaping at her.

"What's the matter Sharky," she said in a near pout, "don't you like how I look?"

"No," started Sharkboy, who then caught himself, "I mean yeah…yeah I like it a lot. It's just…I've never seen you in normal clothes before."

"Just wait," beamed Lavagirl, "Mrs. Peace said she's going to have her friend make me a couple of dresses. Just think Sharky, I've never had a dress before."

Both Dylan and Summer seemed charmed with the newest addition to their little group, but it was whom she was with that froze them in place. It was the tall, dark and dangerous boy from earlier, who now turned his full attention on them. Dylan tried to suppress a scowl as he saw Summer zone out again, only this time her eyes had locked with those of the stranger and they both seemed to be lost in each other's gaze.

"This is Serenity, aka Lavagirl," said Will, totally oblivious to what was going on, "and the guy with her is Warren Peace."

Now Dylan knew the name of this obvious thug who was trying to make time with his girl. But it didn't matter what his name was, because if he did anything to hurt Summer…tried to do ANYTHING with Summer, he'd regret it.

**Next:**

As Princess' party goes off with a bang, Megaboy shows up in Maxville, and things get heated between Dylan and Warren…literally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heroes of the Future**

**Chapter 3 **

**"Mounting Pressures"**

"…happy birthday to you," the small group finished singing to the cute little girl with blonde curls who was sitting in her pink dress and grinning from ear to ear. It was Cindy Collins' seventh birthday, and she had been enjoying every minute of it. Now she was ready to blow out the candles on her birthday cake and unwrap her presents, then be entertained by the little man in the dapper suit who was standing off to the side, smiling.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Cindy's mom encouraged her.

Cindy had to think for a minute, as she already had everything she could want, but then she knew what she wished for. She then breathed deeply and blew out the candles.

"I wished that…" she started to say.

"Don't say it out loud," her mother said, "or it won't come true."

Nodding her head, Cindy started tearing open her presents while her mother started cutting the cake and serving it with ice cream to everyone, even Mr. Grayson.

After Cindy had finished and thanked everyone for their presents, they were all ready for the entertainment.

The little man stepped behind a tree and emerged from the other side an instant later dressed in a bright yellow and green costume resembling a masked jester.

"Alright everyone," cackled the little man, "now the REAL fun begins."

* * *

It was lunchtime at Sky High, and the cafeteria was it's usual madhouse of activity. Students were going all over the place getting their meal, finding their friends, complaining about classes and the usual things. 

Will was sitting with Dylan and Summer when Zach, Ethan and Magenta came along.

"Hi guys," said Will, "this is Dylan and Summer, they're transfer students. Layla and I are showing them around today."

"What happened to that Bruce kid who got on the bus with you?" asked Magenta. "Did Layla take him somewhere?"

"Bruce and Serenity are with Warren," said Will, "he wanted to go see the pool. Layla's got a call to go home about something, she should be back any minute."

"Here I am," said Layla, who had returned with a chubby brown haired boy a year or two younger than her. "Everybody, this is my cousin…"

"Hey Tucker," grinned Dylan, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my cousin Layla," said Tucker, "I didn't know she was super powered until Zoom told me. He said he wanted me to stay with her while you guys were going to school here."

"You guys all know each other," said Zach, "that's cool. But what's with all the new kids all of a sudden?"

"Beats me," said Will, "but the more the merrier."

"Tucker, this is Will," said Layla, "and this is Zach, Ethan and Magenta. They're in hero support with me."

"So," said Zach, "what can you guys do?"

"I've got telekinesis, and I sort of read minds…actually I think the term is "empathic"…I can attune to emotions. And I can communicate with machinery," said Summer.

"Great," muttered Magenta, "I remember how well the last technopath worked out here."

"I can turn invisible," said Dylan, "and I have "remote viewing"… I can mentally see stuff from a long distance."

"Cool," said Zach, "you'll be able to see all the answers to the tests before we have it, and we'll all get A's."

"Show them what you can do Tuck," said Dylan, wanting to change the subject quickly.

In response Tucker expanded first his head, looking like a life-size bobble-head doll. He then deflated his head and then blew up his feet and bounced a few feet into the air, attracting the attention of some of the other students who seemed impressed. Tucker then "deflated" back to normal with a grin.

"That is SO cool," said Zach, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Gives new meaning to the term "swelled head"," joked Magenta.

"Thanks," grinned Tucker, "it comes in handy when playing goalie in soccer. My team's the best in the league back home."

Summer suddenly got a glazed look in her eyes, one that Dylan had seen far too many times already. He looked up to see someone he had taken an instant disliking to coming towards the table as he held his hands at his sides under the table in clenched fists.

"Hey guys," said Warren as he walked up to the table, followed by Sharkboy and Lavagirl in their guises of Bruce and Serenity. "Bruce here was complaining about being hungry, so I figured I'd bring him here and shut him up."

"Yeah," replied Bruce, "I'm starving while he's leading us all around this place on a tour."

"Be nice," scolded Serenity, tweaking her friend's ear and producing an audible hiss of steam from the contact.

"Just head over there," said Warren, pointing towards the lunch line, "take what you want, and tell them to put it on my bill."

Bruce was off like a shot and in an instant was piling a tray high with every type of food, mostly meat, he could get his hands on.

Serenity just rolled her eyes as she headed over to join her friend, who was also starting to stuff food in his mouth at an alarming rate. She hated when he went into feeding frenzy, and knew from experience not to let anyone near him or he might accidentally bite them.

* * *

From the outside the large gray building looked like a simple factory of some sort, but everyone in the super community knew what it really was. It was Detention Central, a sort of halfway house for super powered teens who, by choice or inability to control their powers, were kept there to be reformed and taught to use their powers responsibly. While usually quiet, the place was abuzz as word had gotten out that the Commander, Jetstream and Captain Zoom were coming within a few minutes and everyone, staff and inmates alike, was scrambling to be ready. 

After a quick retina scan and voice identification at the front gate, the android guards admitted the three famous super heroes in, where they were greeted by Dr. Vanburen, the head of the facility. Though somewhat of a small, chubby little man, he himself had a phenomenal power that was well suited to running a facility for rehabilitating super powered troubled teens; he could alter time, moving it back and forth on an individual to age or regress them. He could basically make someone go through puberty over and over again.

"Welcome, everyone," said Dr. Vanburen as he shook the three heroes' hands, "I must say that, though this is a surprise, it's wonderful to have you visit us. If I had known further in advance we would have had some of the higher prospect residents ready for demonstration and possible recruitment to join the others."

"Wait," said Jetstream, "recruitment into what?"

"Why, since Captain Zoom is with you I assumed you were here to get a few more recruits to join the others we already transferred over to him. With you two along with him I was wondering if you might also be interested in possible…well, the parental rights of many of the residents have been terminated, and they have expressed interest and openness towards possible adoption."

Both the Commander and Jetstream were completely caught off guard by the statement. Like the majority of the populace, Dr. Vanburen had assumed that, though it was known they were married, no one knew they already had a son. They had never considered possibly adopting another child, even though it had been a bit of a struggle just to have Will. But before either of them could react, Zoom stepped forward.

"Wait a minute," he said, "what did you mean by more recruits to join the ones already transferred over to me? I haven't been to this place in at least twenty years."

"Oh, I didn't mean you personally," said Dr. Vanburen, "I meant the ones already transfered to the Zenith Project two days ago. I have to say I still have my concerns about those specific ones, but Zenith was very adamant about who they wanted. I hope they haven't caused you any problems, Captain."

"Okay," said Zoom, worry starting to creep into his voice, "I don't know anything about any recruits brought into Zenith two days ago, and I was just there not twelve hours ago."

"Why don't you tell us exactly who was taken over to Zenith," said Jetstream, "although I have a bad feeling we may already know who."

* * *

So far Mr. Grayson had been a big hit at the party with all the magic tricks he had been performing. It was starting to get late and everyone was ready to go home when he announced his final act. 

"I need a volunteer from the audience," he smiled, "and I think the birthday girl will be perfect for this little trick."

Everyone applauded in agreement as Cindy bounced up the steps to stand beside the man and a large multi-colored box he had brought up there.

"First," he called, I want everyone to know that this is a plain, ordinary box. My little assistant will demonstrate."

Cindy opened the box and it looked all right. She even knocked on the sides and top as instructed, though her mother winced at the thought of her accidentally using her super strength and damaging the prop.

"Now then," grinned the little man, "my assistant will get into the box and close it thusly."

Cindy did as she was told, waiting eagerly to see what the trick was.

"Now I rap on the sides of the box thusly…"

He tapped the top and all the sides of the closed box, and then with a flourish opened the box to show that it was now empty.

"Oh dear," he mocked concern, "where did she go?"

The audience applauded, though it was old trick everyone knew. It still entertained the younger kids and that was all that mattered.

"Maybe I better go find her," said Mr. Grayson, who scrunched down into the box and closed it on himself. There came a tapping sound and the door flew open revealing it was again empty.

Everyone applauded at first, but then it suddenly dawned on them that both the birthday girl and the man were gone. Mrs. Collins ran up on the platform and found that the box had a false bottom, leading to a trap door that opened to reveal a huge hole. She could hear what sounded like an engine and the maniacal laughter of Mr. Grayson, both fading into the depths of the earth.

* * *

Dylan didn't try to hide his scowl as Warren continued with the small talk with the others while Bruce messily devoured everything on his tray, and even took a couple of bites out of the tray itself for good measure. He totally ignored Serenity as she tried to apologize for her friend's eating habits, which both Zach and Ethan were impressed with. 

While mingling with the other students, Dylan had been asking about Warren, and what he had heard had pushed his dislike for the guy into near hatred. He was a dangerous thug who was the son of a super villain named Baron Battle and had nearly blown up the cafeteria and attacked Will even though his powers hadn't manifested yet. There were lots of other rumors too, especially concerning the former students who had turned out to be villains who tried to take over the school; though Warren had helped defeat them, some students thought he may have been in on the plot and turned on the others at the last second to save his own hide.

Dylan wasn't sure which stories and rumors were true, and frankly he didn't care. The way Summer acted around him made Dylan think there was something else going on besides her claims of his overloading her empathic power. Could she actually like this punk? Sure he was tall, dark and handsome, not to mention extremely powerful, but he was dangerous too…possibly even worse than Concussion had been.

"…so she should be okay until then," said Warren.

What had he just said? Dylan had been so focused he hadn't heard a word Warren had said. Had he been talking about Summer? If he had been…

"That's cool of your mom to do that," said Zach, "do you think she could have her scientist friend whip me up something for me?"

"I don't know," said Warren, "he may be a genius, but I'm not sure he can handle clothes in "extra tall dork"."

Everybody laughed at that, even Zach, but Dylan didn't. So he was going to give Summer something…but what? It didn't matter. All that did matter was that this jerk was making a play for his girl.

"Summer doesn't need anything from you firebug," said Dylan, "so why don't you just back off."

Everybody looked at Dylan like he had suddenly grown a second head. Even Sharkboy had stopped pilfering leftovers off everyone else's trays and was looking at him.

"Dylan," said Summer, trying to pull herself together, "he wasn't talking about me."

"So what were you talking about," said Dylan.

"He was talking about his mom has a mad scientist friend who could make some fire proof clothes for Serenity," said Layla. "She doesn't have any of her own and Warren's clothes are made by the same man."

"What's your problem," growled Warren as he suddenly stood up, "you've had an attitude since you got here, "Invisa-Teen", and I'm sick of it."

"My problem is you," Dylan answered, though momentarily embarrassed he had said what he did and wondering for a moment how Warren already knew what his power was, but not backing down as he also stood up. "I keep hearing you're some big bad guy, but I haven't seen anything yet."

"Don't EVER call me a "bad guy"," said Warren as his eyes narrowed.

"What's the matter," said Dylan, "got a problem with the term? Your dad doesn't."

"Don't say ANYTHING about my dad," said Warren as wisps of smoke began coming off him."

"Or what?"

Warren's hands burst into flames and made everyone, even Lavagirl, jump in surprise.

"Warren," said Will, stepping between his friend and Dylan, "don't do this. And you…this is how you act the first day here?"

"Stay out of this super-dork," said Dylan who, though startled like the others at the sight of Warren's fire, was maintaining his stand.

Summer was unable to do anything as the raw emotions swirling around Warren had actually increased in magnitude. She could see the pain and anger radiating off him brighter than his flames, and she was afraid she would be unable to resist being swept away and possibly consumed by them.

Layla noticed how pale Summer had become and rushed to catch her before she fell over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," whispered Summer, "it's just…your friend's a little intense, isn't he?"

"That's putting it mildly," said Layla as Magenta jumped up to help get Summer to a seat.

"Hey," said Tucker, "why are you two arguing? We're all supposed to be super heroes, and super heroes don't fight with each other."

"NORMAL super heroes may not," said Dylan, "but I don't think this walking barbecue grill qualifies as a super hero. Didn't he nearly burn the place down a little while ago?"

"Fine," growled Warren, locking his eyes with Dylan's as his flames went out, "there's one way we can settle this. You think you're such great heroes, you'll get the chance to prove it."

"Name it," said Dylan.

"In the gym, after school. We're gonna have a little game of "Save the Citizen". You and Layla's cousin against Stronghold and me. It shouldn't take too long."

"No way," said Will, "Warren, I'm not getting involved in this. There's got to be another way."

"Alright Stronghold," said Warren, trying to cover the hurt he felt at his friend not helping him, "I don't need you to take care of "See-Through Boy" and "the Inflatable Dork" here."

"First of all," said Layla, trying to calm things down, "please don't call my cousin names, Warren. Second, the rules clearly state it has to be two on two, no double-teaming on either side."

"I'll do it," said Sharkboy, stepping forward to stand beside Warren. "We'll cream these two posers."

"Wait a minute," said Layla, "neither Tucker nor Dylan know how to play S.T.C., that's not fair."

"Hey," said Warren without taking his eyes off Dylan, "neither did Stronghold the first time, and we ended up winning. Bruce here doesn't either, and I bet it'll end the same way."

"Fine," said Dylan, "we'll play your stupid game pyro-jerk, just don't go crying to your daddy when you lose."

Warren looked ready to explode at the mention of his father again, but turned and stormed off with Bruce and Serenity right behind him.

"What is wrong with you," Summer said to Dylan, "we're trying to make friends here, and the first thing you do is nearly get into a fight with the toughest guy in school and now you've got Tucker dragged into some stupid contest with you."

"I don't like that jerk," said Dylan, feeling unable to explain himself, "maybe its time somebody put him in his place."

"And what is that place," replied Summer, "standing over your charred carcass? There's no way you and Tucker can fight him, especially with that shark kid backing him up. I read the file on Baron Battle back at Zenith. Dylan, that guy was so powerful even the original Z-Team couldn't take him on. If Warren is even half as powerful he could…"

"Could what? Prove he's bigger and badder than me? You think just because I don't have super strength or any of those other flashy powers that I can't handle him?"

"That's not what I meant," started Summer just as the bell rang, announcing that lunch was over and it was time for everyone to get back to class.

Without another word Dylan stormed off to his class, leaving the others stunned as they also started getting up from the tables to head to class.

"Is it always like this around here?" Tucker asked Layla.

"Thankfully no," said Layla, "but you better stick with me the rest of the day and we'll head straight home after last period."

"But I'm helping Dylan after school with this…what's it called?"

"Save the Citizen," said Layla, "and you are NOT. You have no idea how to play it, and there's no way I'm letting you get involved in whatever the problem is between those two."

"Dylan's my friend and team mate," said Tucker, "and I'm not deserting him."

"Warren is my friend," said Layla, "and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I'm afraid that's exactly what's going to happen," Summer said sadly, "I hope you guys have a good medical facility."

"Somebody better notify Nurse Spex," said Zach, "'cause I think she's gonna be needed REAL soon."

* * *

"Here they are," said Dr. Vanburen, who was in his office along with the Commander, Jetstream and Captain Zoom. He pulled out the four files that were each marked "transferred" in big red letters. 

"Oh great," said the Commander as he recognized the pictures of the four who had been taken to the Zenith Project without Zoom's knowledge or consent.

Staring back at them were the mug shots of Lash, Speed, Penny and the girl once known as Susan Tenny, and later Gwen Grayson, but know in both identities as Royal Pain.

"Why in the world would Zenith want these four," said Jetstream, "especially Gwen? Don't they have any idea how dangerous she is, even by herself much less with those three backing her up?"

"Dr. Vanburen," said Zoom, "I have no idea what is going on, but I don't know anything about these four becoming part of the Z Team."

"As a matter of fact," said the Commander, "we know for a fact that both Speed and Lash were involved in an altercation with two other super powered kids just last night. Though they were captured they got away before the authorities could arrive. We came here to find out why they weren't still here, and now we know why."

"This…this is absolutely terrible," said Dr. Vanburen. "The military people that took them had all the proper paperwork, and I even called Zenith, who confirmed everything."

"Wait," said Zoom, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of his stomach, "just WHO at Zenith confirmed all this?"

"The same person who signed all the paperwork," responded Dr. Van Buren, "the head person at Zenith…General Larraby."

**Next:** The mystery at Zenith is revealed (most of it, anyway) wherein we find out what's been going on with Concussion, Dr. Holloway and the rest of the team. Plus, the mystery villain strikes (and it's NOT Royal Pain)!


End file.
